What do you call this love?
by SnapeSnapeSeverusSnape
Summary: Tonks loves Lupin and Lupin loves her, but he's too poor, to old and far too dangerous. Tonks tries to tell him she doesnt care about that all she wants is him. Sirius buts in as well. This doesnt really follow the books... tehe enjoy my loves.
1. Birthday

You know the drill I don't own anything you recognize. (: It belongs to the wonderful, brilliant, magical JK Rowling. 3

I have a tumblr its 99% Harry Potter related and its quite awesome WAY better than my shitty fan fics anyway. Follow me: .com

BTW REVIEW! PLEASE! It inspires me to write; to know someone actually reads this shit. (:

Tonks woke up for the first time in her life disappointed it was her birthday. She had nobody _special _to spend it with. She sighed wishing the man she loved, loved her back. Was there something wrong with her? Was she ugly? She questioned herself while examining herself into her bathroom mirror. She could change her appearance at will so there shouldn't be any problems in the look department. Why didn't he love her? Hell, why didn't he even like her? Every time they were in the same room he would stay away from her, but not completely ignoring her because once or twice she caught him staring at her intently from across the room. ..Every time she stayed with Sirius after Order Meetings hoping to run into him he would vanish. She knew Remus lived with Sirius, but why she never saw him was unusual.

'He's avoiding me' She said in conclusion for the 100th time. Tonks shook her thoughts away and got ready for work. Tonks concentrated a moment and her hair became her signature bubble gum pink.

Remus woke up that morning feeling unusually happy. It was Tonks's birthday. He planned an entire surprise birthday for her at Number 12 Grimmuland Place. Remus got Kingsley to schedule a fake emergency order meeting telling Tonks to arrive at 7pm, until then he and Sirius decorated while Molly slaved away in the kitchen. Arthur, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Dung were all still at work (apart from Dung) and they would arrive a half hour before Tonks did; however Tonks's parents could not be invited because of Sirius, nevertheless Remus was excited for the first time in a long time. He could already picture the look on her face. Her beautiful face; her heart shaped face, pale skin and bright blue or green sometimes purple eyes. Her hair short pink and spiky the thought made him smile, but he snapped out of it.

'He's your best friend's little cousin.' He muttered.

'What?' A voice asked behind him.

Remus spun around. It was Sirius.

'Nothing.' Remus said quickly.

Sirius shrugged 'Okay. Anyways for Tonks's party tonight can you meet her at her apartment instead and bring her over?' Sirius asked.

'Why?' Remus asked.

'Oh you know. The ministry has decided to monitor everything their co-workers do all that jazz.'

'Why do I have to do it?'

'I would, but I'm a mass murderer and I have a 10,000 Galleon price on my head. Molly has to cook and the rest of us don't know Tonks well and have to decorate anyway and Molly said you should do it.' He said the last part really fast.

Damn Molly he thought, but deep inside he felt that bubbly feeling in his stomach. Trying to ignore it he made himself some coffee.

'Fine.' He said.

'Why don't you like her?' Sirius asked?

'Who?'

'Tonks.'

'What?'

'Why don't you like Tonks?' Sirius asked again.

'What do you mean? Of course I like her.' More than I should he added to himself silently.

'You always leave when she sticks around. She asks about you, you know.' Sirius said

Remus felt the bubbly feeling again. 'She asks about me?' He asked trying to sound innocent.

'Yes, she asks me where you go and why you always disappear or how you always stay away from her as possible. She says if she didn't know any better you've been avoiding her. Why? She's a nice girl. 25 years ago she would have been just your type' He added winking.

Remus pretended he didn't hear Sirius's last sentence. 'When do I pick her up?' Remus asked changing the subject and ignoring all the questions hoping Sirius didn't say anything; however knowing Sirius the odds of that were slim.

'Hey you never answered my question. Why are you avoiding her?'

'I'm not.' Remus replied simply.

'Moony, she's hurt. Be nice.' Sirius said 'And pick her up at 7.' He added before leaving.

Remus sunk into one of the Black's ancient kitchen chairs, burying his hands in his face. Suddenly secretly thrilled beyond belief, but nervous as he could get.

6:50 came fast. He apparated to Tonks's flat in muggle London.

Meanwhile Tonks just arrive from work. Merlin, it was hectic today. 16 muggles murdered; 250 muggle memories to be 'obliviated'... She collapsed onto her couch and closed her eyes. Not 10 seconds later was there a knock at the door.

'Bloody Hell!' Tonks exclaimed. 'What now? Who the Hell- Remus! Oh hello.' She said awkwardly.

'Hey Tonks.' He muttered looking at the ground, not sure what to say next. He felt like some stupid school boy. He looked up at her and saw she was looking at him curiously. 'Sorry to disturb you, but…well-'

'Wanna come in?' Tonks blurted out.

'Oh umm sure.' Remus said taking a step into her house and sitting down on her couch. Tonks sat down next to him.

'Look I'm sorry about how I've been acting.' He started.

Tonks couldn't believe it. Remus Lupin was sitting on her couch apologizing. She gaped open mouthed at him and then she grinned.

'Its just hard for me to meet new people because I'm so scared they wont accept me as who I truly am and I don't wanna hurt anyone.' He finished.

'You think I wont like you because you're a werewolf?' Tonks said suddenly laughing pulling him into a hug. He breathed in the scent of her. She smelt like strawberries and vanilla. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Finally they pulled apart, but they were holding hands. They looked into each other's eyes. Her's were blue and his were a light brown with a hint of green. She smiled.

'Remus, I love you' His heart skipped a beat. 'Everybody loves you. We love you. Don't you ever forget that.' His heart fell a little bit at the last part.

'Thanks.' He said gratefully, but it sounded quite lame. There was an awkward silence. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

'I almost forgot Happy Birthday, Tonks' He said and pulled out a small box out of his jacket.

'Remus you didn't have-'

'Let me put it on. Turn around' he said.

He took the necklace out of the box and put it on her. It was a small heart which changed color according to what color her hair was. The heart turned bubble gum pink as soon as it hung on her neck.

Tonks gaped for the second time in less than five minutes. 'Thank you.' Was all she managed to say, flustered. Remus smiled.

'Wanna come to Number 12?' He asked. Tonks nodded, beaming. They held hands and both of them felt the electric current zoom through their bodies. Then they disaparated to Sirius's.

The arrived at Sirius's and Remus immediately let go of Tonks's hand. Her heart fell a little. He held open the door for her and she walked into the house. She was greeted with a big yell of 'SURPRISE' from all around the room. She could see Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Kingsley, Dung and Mad-Eye all in different parts of the room all zooming towards her to give her a hug. Sirius was first kissing her on the cheek and hugging her tight enough to squish her. Molly was next giving her a big hug and kissing both of her cheeks, then came the rest of the group they all kissed her cheeks apart from Mad-Eye who nodded at her and wished her a Happy Birthday.

They all sat down at the kitchen table eating a delicious meal made by molly and drank firewhisky. Remus ended up beside Tonks. Dung left not long after the party started; he said he had a important 'business' opportunity. They all said bye except for molly who just glared. Finally, midnight approached Molly, Arthur and Mad Eye left together. Then it was just Tonks, Lupin and Sirius.

'Little Moony did a nice job didn't he?' Sirius asked

'You did all this?' Tonks asked in disbelief.

Lupin nodded awkwardly not looking her in the eye.

'Moony you didn't tell her? Figures, you were always the modest one.'

'Look what he got me.' Tonks said showing Sirius the heart shaped necklace. 'Watch' She changed her hair color and the necklace changed as well. Sirius gave him 'the look'. Lupin couldn't look at him.

'Well I'm off to bed. You two have a nice night.' Sirius said suddenly.

Lupin panicked 'wait what?'

'Night.' Sirius said. 'Happy Birthday, Tonks.' He said before exiting.

'Night.' She replied winking.

Tonks poured herself and Lupin another glass of fire whisky. There was a long awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say. They were to preoccupied in their own thoughts to say anything to each other. 'She's your best friends little cousin. I'm old broke and dangerous! I'm an outcast! A fucking werewolf. She deserves better…'

'Does he like me? Why is he being nice all of a sudden? What would he do if I kissed him? Why does he care so much that he's a werewolf? We all love him. I love him…'

Tonks poured herself another shot of fire whisky and downed it (for courage). Then Tonks crushed her lips against his. It took Remus a minute to register what was going on. Then he kissed her back. She straddled his lap while he ran his fingers through her hair. Lupin opened his eyes and saw her hair was flickering from color to color. Red, blue, orange, yellow, green, purple, green, pink, red, purple, green, blue…. He smiled into the kiss. Tonks opened her eyes and pulled away looking hurt.

'What?' she asked. 'Why are you laughing at me?'

'I'm not. Its your hair its flickering from color to color-' He said feeling foolish. Then without another word he started to kiss her again. Their tongues battled for dominance both tasting strongly of fire whisky. Tonks wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. Remus stood up and walked to the living room with Tonks wrapped around him. They kissed each other eagerly. Savoring the taste of each others mouths. Lupin put her on the couch and layed down on top of her careful not to put too much weight on her. Tonks reached for the buttons on his shirt and began to take it off. She kissed down his neck and back up again to his mouth. She peeled his shirt off and tore her eyes down to his chest. His perfect chest. It had scars all over it and a few tattoo's. She ran a finger lightly over a particularly large scar. She saw from the corner of her eye Remus winced.

'Oi, I see you two have gotten pretty close?' A voice behind them said. Tonks and Lupin froze. They knew that voice too well.

'Shit.' Tonks heard Remus mutter.

'Moony I knew you still had it in you.' Sirius said and they heard Sirius walk away chuckling to himself. Lupin sat up and started to put on his shirt.

'I'm sorry Tonks.' He said.

'I'm not.' She said cheekily and tried to kiss again. Remus turned his face away.

'Tonks, I'm sorry. We can't.'

Tonks crossed her arms. 'Why?' She said pouting. 'If this is about Sirius-'

'No its not. I'm old and poor and a werewolf. You deserve better.'

'I don't want better. I want you.' She said stubbornly, but Lupin wouldn't listen. He stood up, button up his shirt and left.

Tonks didn't know whether to cry or not. She stormed into Sirius room.

'WHY?' She shrieked.

'What?' Sirius asked.

'He left.' She said angerly letting a loose tear fall.

'I'm sorry. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Just let me sleep.' Sirius muttered.

'You better.' Tonks said angrily. With that she apparted home.

Remus was walking down the road. He had nowhere to go until Tonks left. Why did he kiss her back? He knew there were going to be large consequences. Then just to top it all off Sirius had to catch them. Absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't realize the sun was starting to rise. He had sub-consciously walked to Godrics Hollow. He decided to visit James and Lily. He walked to the graveyard and saw someone was already at James and Lily's gravestone. The figure looked oddly familiar. The man was dressed all in black kneeling at the gravestone and he looked like he was crying, sobbing actually. The man realized someone was watching him, he turned and Lupin saw it was no other than Severus Snape. Snape jumped up and grabbed his wand.

'You will tell no one of this.'

'It's okay .I miss them too.'

'Them?' Snape spat on James's side of the gravestone. He snarled. Then without another word he apparated, Lupin was left alone by Lily and James's grave. Remus contemplated for a minute and came to the conclusion Snape loved Lily. In his school days everybody knew Snape had a crush on Lily, but for him to visit her grave _after all this time? _


	2. Always

**AN. **You know the drill I don't own anything you recognize. Also I know some of you may scold me for this others may enjoy, but I had to include Severus there. So here is a chappy of Sev. No worries we will be back on track with Tonks and Lupin very shortly. Lets just think of this as a short detour 3 Enjoy.

_Always_. Severus thought when he apparated back to Hogwarts. He had entered Remus's mind before he apparated to make sure he would tell no one of this encounter. He could trust Remus even if he was once a Marauder. He too was not the only one with girl troubles. His was dead, but Remus's was rejecting his. _Stupid fool._ He thought angrily. _We only have one chance at love and I blew it. Hell, I'm still paying for it. Her boy has her eyes. She is with him deep inside. _That thought calmed Severus. He was doing it for his childhood love. He always loved her and always would.

'Lily' he choked out. 'I love-' but he couldn't bring himself to physically say it. Those words would weaken him. He knew it and mentally punched himself for not being able to say it even though he meant it with all his soul. She was his everything. He lived for her. Memories of his past flooded his mind. Her long flowing red hair, smile and her green eyes; however her son has her eyes. That kept him sane. He crawled into bed waiting for sleep.


	3. Old, Poor, Dangerous

**AN: You know the drill I don't own anything you recognize. **

Remus apparated back to Sirius's and thankfully Tonks was not there. As much as he longed to see the witty pink hair witch he couldn't face her, yet.

'Moony, welcome home.' said a very unpleased Sirius as soon as Remus walked into the house.

'Not now, Sirius.' Remus said not looking at him.

'Yes, now. Tonks is hurt. She loves you Moony.'

'But-'

Sirius interrupted him. 'No buts. If you loved her you would go right now and apologize for your stupid, rash behaviour.'

'You don't understand. I'm too poor, old and dangerous. She deserves better.' Remus said shamefully.

The door to Number 12 Grimmuald Place opened. There stood Tonks.

'Remus.' She said breathlessly.

She took a step into the house, before falling over the ancient umbrella stand, again. Remus caught her just before she hit the floor.

_Oh Merlin._ Tonks mentally cursed herself. Then she tried to regain some of her composure and looked up at Remus who was still holding her. She looked into his eyes they didn't meet her's.

_WHAT DO I SAY? CRAP. OH MERLIN HELP ME. _Remus was having a mental breakdown trying to figure out how to apologize and ease the tension.

Sirius left the room muttering something about firewhisky leaving Tonks and Lupin by themselves. _Great. Just fucking peachy now. _Remus thought. _I hope she doesn't cry much. _Was Remus's last thought before he opened his mouth to begin with his speech.

'Tonks, I like you more than I should. I think you know that. The problem is I'm 12 years older than you. I'm dangerous, old and poor. You deserve better. You're beautiful, successful, intelligent…Perfect. You don't deserve someone as pathetic as me. I'm a werewolf.' He couldn't meet her eyes.

Tonks's eyes filled with tears; tears of pity for Remus, how he could think so little of himself.

_Crap. She's crying. Great. _Remus thought. A loose tear rolled down her cheek. Remus brushed it away lightly.

'Remus, I don't wanna better. I want you.' Tonks choked out. 'Remus, I love you.' She finished.

'I love you too, Dora.' Remus said softly. 'But I don't deserve you.' He whispered, wiping her tears away with his fingertips. He stroked her cheek. 'I'm sorry, Dora.' He finished.

**AN: I am not a big fan of this chappy its too melodramatic. Anyways in order for me to write another chapter you gotta give me a review. Its what keeps me writing, knowing someone actually reads this. (: **

**Also if you have any requests on stories message me and I will be glad to write something (: unless it's a Ron/Hermione or Ginny/anybody. Anyways remember REVIEW I update faster! Loads faster. 3 **


	4. It was for the best

'And then he walked out. Walked out!' Tonks cried into Sirius shoulder.

'Cousin knowing you I thought you would have done something.' Sirius said calmly.

Tonks was sobbing too hard to reply. Her hair had lost its color it was now a mousy brown. The stupid fool, Remus. He told Remus to fix things with Tonks, not make them worse. He was going to kill Moony.

'Tonks darling, calm down. Remus is a smart man, he will eventually come to his senses.'

'No he wont.' Tonks wailed.

'Now dear you are just being melodramatic. Let me make you some tea and you can go to sleep.'

Tonks nodded and wiped away her tears. 'Thanks Sirius. I don't know what I would do without you.'

'What are cousins for?' Sirius said smiling.

Tonks took a seat at the ancient Black table and Sirius went to go get some tea. He added some pepper up potion in Tonks's_. 'It might bring her hair color back' _he thought. Sirius took a seat and Tonks took a sip from her cup.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'No problem.' Sirius said taking a sip, watching her hair carefully.

'You know, ever since the first Order meeting he liked you.' Sirius said thoughtfully after awhile.

Tonks looked at Sirius. 'Really? How do you know?' She asked, her mood brightening slightly.

'He asked me who the lovely witch was. I said my hormonal little cousin.'

Tonks smiled weakly.

'Tonks cheer up. Remus loves you or otherwise he wouldn't be putting you through this.' Sirius said.

'Well he's being a bloody stupid GIT!' Tonks said anger was bubbling out of her and her hair turned a bright red.

_Thank God_.' Sirius thought. _Tonks is back_.

Remus walked home to the Lupin home, it was more of a shack to be honest. He walked inside pressed his back to the door and sat down buring his face in his hands. He was a bloody stupid git. Everyone who ever showed him any affection other than Sirius, James, Lily and Peter he had pushed away. Even In the beginning he would push Lily away scared for friendship he thought she would be disgusted if she ever found out, but she never was. Remus sighed , Tonks cared for him and he cared for her. She deserved better. He was doing the right thing. It was best for her. He thought before falling into a dreamless sleep on the floor.


	5. The Fight

Remus walked into number 12 Grimmuald Place two days later praying to Merlin that Tonks wouldn't be there. He walked into the living room only to find Sirius sitting on the couch. As soon as Sirius realized his presence he started to shout at Remus.

'REMUS JOHN LUPIN YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON. YOU KNOW THAT?'

Remus was shocked. It was the first time in 25 years that Sirius called Remus anything, but Moony. However worse it was that Sirius was yelling at him.

'Why? I'm doing what's best for her.' Remus replied knowing exactly what Sirius was talking about.

'You think you know whats best for her?' Sirius said standing up and drawing his wand. 'Moony, you don't even know what's best for yourself let alone whats best for someone else.' Sirius said angrily.

Those words stung, but it was nothing compare to what came next.

'Moony, you truly are a selfish person to yourself and to those around you. Tonks loves you and you love Tonks, yet you want neither of yourselves to be happy together. Then you bring others into your drama-'

Remus cut him off furious. 'You think I want to be alone? You think I want both of us to be unhappy? I AM A WEREWOLF SIRIUS, A FUCKING WEREWOLF how could Tonks ever be happy with a horrifying monster like me?'

'Moony, she doesn't care!' Sirius yelled, clearly frustrated.

'I CARE FOR HER. I LOVE HER, SIRIUS.' Remus yelled. 'I'm doing it because I love her. You don't understand. If she marries me she will be an outcast as well. I'm dangerous. What if she gets hurt?'

'Moony, the only thing that's hurting her is your rejection.'

'If I don't reject her now she will be hurt worse later.'

'Every time someone wants to love you, you push them away.' Sirius said before leaving the room.


	6. Watching

You guys have been amazing! Thank you so much! Everytime I get a review I get this warm fuzzy feeling in my tummy! Review more! Please! Ideas are greatly accepted! LOVES! Enjoy (:

'I CARE FOR HER. I LOVE HER, SIRIUS.' Those words echoed in Tonks head for the rest of the week. She had stayed hidden while Remus and Sirius fought. He did love her. Those words gave her hope. Hope for them. Why was he doing this to them then? She wondered. She apparated back to her flat and went into the kitchen to pour herself a shot of fire whisky. She downed it and took another.

Meanwhile Remus was back at the Lupin shack. (He assumed Sirius would not be letting him stay with him). He sighed and decided on some firewhisky. He took the bottle, not even bothering for a shot glass and took a swig. The firewhisky burned as it went down his throat. He loved her, nothing was ever going to make him change that, but he could never be with her nothing could make him change that either. He sat down on the old brown couch, bringing the firewhisky with him and fell into a restless sleep.

Tonks on the other hand couldn't get to sleep she had finished more than half of the bottle of firewhisky, but was holding pretty good Charlie Weasley taught her well; however she was a bit tipsy. She decided to visit Remus. Ask him why he was doing this to them. She grabbed her wand, left the firewhisky and apparated to Godric's Hollow. Sirius once told her the ugliest shack was the Lupin home. She went on a search to find it. Eventually she came across the home and Sirius was right it was ugly. She banged on the door.

Remus woke up to hear someone banging on the door.

'Merlins beard! Who in their right mind is up at this hour' Remus muttered. 'It's probably Sirius.' He thought going to answer the door. To his utter surprise there stood Tonks.

'Tonks.' He said awkwardly.

'Remus John Lupin, you are going to listen to me.' Tonks said determined. She marched inside his house and he had no choice, but to follow her. She sat down on the old brown couch and waited for him to join her.

'Tonks, look-' he started, but Tonks put a surprisingly gentle finger to his lips to shush him.

'I know what you're going to say and I cant agree, nor can anybody else. Remus I don't care that yourre a werewolf. When will you ever realize this? Why cant you ever make yourself happy? I love you, Remus nothing will change that'. Tonks said.

Remus sighed. 'Tonks I love you too, but don't you understand? I'm not good for you and its just easier if nothing ever happens between us.'

'You're right.' Tonks said solemnly. Then she brought her lips to his and whispered into the kiss 'But I don't want it easier. I want you, all of you, Remus.'

Remus was taken by shock. Tonks was kissing him again. He wanted to kiss her back. More than anything in the world he wanted to kiss her and tell her how much he loved her to take her into his arms and never let her go.

'Tonks,' he started and pulled away.

Tonks looked hurt and her hair turned a mousy brown.

'I love you.' He said not being able to bear the hurt look on her face and he kissed her. She eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled his lap. The amounts of sparks crated between them were enough to light fireworks. She started fumbling at the buttons at his shirt, not breaking the kiss. Finally after what seemed like forever Remus's shirt was off. Tonks ran her finger lightly over all his scars. She broke the kiss only to kiss the soft spot under his ear. Remus held back a moan. She was the first girl woman he was with since his Hogwarts days. She kissed down his neck and went back to his mouth, but on the way up Remus stopped her. She gave him a confused look, but he smiled and started lifting up her shirt. He pulled it over her head and she brought her mouth to his eagerly, again. Tonks's tongue begged. Their tongues battled for dominance. Both were so intertwined with each other and passion that neither of them noticed the tall black figure outside the window staring intently.


	7. Over before it began

Sorry its been so long! I haven't forgotten I promise! Review more then I'll write more. Deal? (: I've just been so busy with school and tumblr tehe my url is .com incase youre interested ;)

Remus and Tonks woke up in a blissful state. Neither of them knew what was coming next. Remus rolled over to find Tonks sleeping peacefully. He kissed her cheek softly and she stirred momentarily. Remus smiled. How did he end up with someone as perfect as her?

'Nymphadora Lupin' He whispered quietly testing the name on his tongue it sounded foreign, but he knew he could get used to it. She was his now, his Tonks.

'That is, if she comes to her senses and leaves you like you deserve.' Lupin's sub conscious told him. Remus shook the thought away and enjoyed what he had now-for now and he rolled back to a peaceful sleep.

_So, Remus had a little girlfriend. _Greyback thought maliciously. _I wonder if she knows about him. _He thought cunningly already forming a plan in his head. _This couple doesn't know what they've gotten themselves into _he thought grinning. Greyback left the windowsill and headed back to camp, his plan already formed in his head. When he arrived back at his camp he found some parchment and a quill and began to write.

He had finally gotten the fool. He knew Lupin would leave his lover and join him just to keep her safe. Lupin was a man who sacrificed anything for others. He would never learn. Stupid fool nobody could ever love a monster like him nor would anybody ever sacrifice anything for him. Remus just couldn't fully accept his fate. Greyback thought. He grabbed an owl and sent the letter to Lupin.

Tonks awoke to an owl pecking at the window. Tonks opened the window and took the letter from the owl. The owl didn't wait for a treat, but flew off immediately. It was addressed to Lupin. Lupin rolled over to find the bed empty . He panicked, but then he saw her closing the window and there was a letter in her hand.

'Good morning.' She said brightly. 'You got a letter.' Then she handed him the envelope. Remus opened it and started to read.

_Lupin,_

_I am exceedingly pleased to see you have a little girlfriend. You think you can be normal don't you? You still haven't accepted your fate, you fucking idiot. You are a creature, meant to kill. Come join me again or I will kill your new precious pink haired friend._

_-Fernir Greyback _

_P.S. You know how I love to play with my food before I eat it. _

Remus froze and looked at Tonks. Terror was etched upon him face and he was pale as a ghost.

'What?' Tonks asked seeing the panic on his face and was immediately concerned.

'Greyback.' Remus was all he said.

Tonks's looked confused. 'Lemme see that.' She said and took the letter.

_Lupin,_

_I am exceedingly pleased to see you have a little girlfriend. You think you can be normal don't you? You still haven't accepted your fate, you fucking idiot. You are a creature, meant to kill. Come join me again or I will kill your new precious pink haired lover._

_-Fernir Greyback _

_P.S. You know how I love to play with my food before I eat it. _

Tonks lowered the letter. 'Bloody fucking Merlin, Remus, what are we going to do?'

'Tonks this is what I meant. We spend one night together and already Greyback knows about us. We can't be together. I'm sorry. I love you, Tonks. Maybe in another life we could have-'

'Remus, shut up. We will get to the bottom of this. We are not ending this just because of Greyback.'

'Tonks, don't you understand. _You_ are in danger. Greyback will do horrible unspeakable things to you if he finds you.'

'Remus, I can take care of myself. I'm a bloody auror.'

'HES A FUCKING WEREWOLF! YOU COULD DIE! I will join him and that is final. I will spy for Dumbledore.'

Tonks' eyes filled with tears. 'Remus, no.'

'Yes, Tonks. This is my fate. As for you, go find someone young and whole and be happy.'

'I won't be happy without you, Remus.'

'Try.' He said. 'Now, we better go tell Dumbledore.'

Tonks nodded, still crying.

oooooo how things seemed to finally get happy… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. IF I GET 20 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE THE VERY DAY IT REACHES 20. HAH. Reviews are the only thing that keep me motivated to write.


	8. The End

Well guise this is it. The last chappy! Let me know what you think!

'I see.' Dumbledore said after reading the letter Greyback had sent. 'Remus, if you want Tonks to stay safe I advise you follow Greybacks instructions as we know what he is capable of.'

'Absolutely.' Remus said nodding his head.

'NO!' Tonks shrieked 'you can't do this to him, Dumbledore.'

'I'm afraid he has to, dear.'

Tonks had begun to cry. Remus said there emotionless, his thoughts circling in on himself while Dumbledore comforted Tonks.

'Its all my fault.' Remus whispered quietly to himself. 'I am a monster, Tonks, I have put you in danger. I have to face my fate.'

Tonks sobbed harder into Dumbledore's shoulder. 'Remus you're not a monster! Please don't go! I can take care of myself for Merlins sake.'

'I know you can, Tonks, but not in this case. Greyback will find you and torture you to the brink on insanity. I know him, I know what this thing is capable of. It's my fault this entire relationship was a mistake. I love you, Tonks, but its over, it has to be over.'

Tonks was speechless and a new batch of tears flooded her eyes. Her hair faded to a dull mousy brown and Dumbledore and Remus were shocked. Tonks took no notice of their shocked faces as she ran out of Dumbledore's office in tears. As soon as she stepped of school grounds she apparated to her flat in muggle London. She didn't see anything everything was a blur, including the smug face of the one and only Greyback lurking in the shadows of a nearby alleyway watching Tonks enter her home.

'That was easier than I thought it would be.' Greyback muttered as her followed Tonks into her home. He saw a glimpse of her shutting her door and quickly listened by the doorway. He heard sobbing and then the sound of a shower running. Greyback grinned maliciously. This was his chance to rape and kill her and break little Remus's fragile heart.

'I should go see her shouldn't I?' Remus asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded and Remus left trying to figure out what to say to Tonks when he apparated to her flat. When he came to her apartment number he noticed the door looked as though it had been forced open. Remus frowned and then heard a bloody curling scream. Remus ran frantically into her flat and saw her naked by the bathroom door with Greyback hovering over her. Remus drew his wand and yelled.

'Crucio!' Greyback howled in agony and then Remus proceeded to tie bonds around him. Remus ran to Tonks who managed to stand, but was in shock.

'Remus.' She whispered. 'I'm so sorry.'

Remus cradled her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

'No, Tonks, don't' be sorry this is all my fault. I will never let anything happen to you again. Stay with me forever, Tonks. Please.'

The End.

Haha short I know ;)


End file.
